Aurora Kalyui/Introduction
« Good or bad, right or wrong, those do not matter, only your own will and wishes. ” Aurora is the "Central Command Unit" of the Sakura Fortress, living in seclusion in the Arctic region. Known in the magical side on Earth in early records as the "Black Witch" appearing throughout history as a mysterious figure acting as the mentor of several magicians that left their mark in the magical world, all cases were said to be taught "on a whim". Aurora is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, wielding jet black armaments that "damage ones shadow", casting magic at the scale of divine entities, and her connection to an ancient superweapon -- the Sakura Fortress. __TOC__ Appearance Present Due to her stunted growth, she became stuck at the height of a high schooler, her eyes are blue/purple and her skin borders pale and white. Her long jet black hair has white/silver sideburns which hide her two strands of magic hair. She wears a black turtleneck sweater and skirt that are held up by a silver belt, and underneath that she wears black thighhigh socks and black metal plated boots. She also wears fingerless gloves and on right hand index finger is covered in armour. She also wears an incredibly long coat that serves a second purpose as armour. Past In her younger years, she would wear a white long one piece summer dress, coupled with sandals and a white floppy summer hat, and in the winter she would wear a coat over it, winter boots and a pantyhose. Personality Although she denies it herself, she is quite the friendly and outgoing person. And even if she denies it by saying that she is "a monster in every aspect", her words are generally sweet and gentle, making her easy for others to talk to, even if it isn't likewise. Although despite her sweetness, she can come over as hostile and also posesses quite the sarcasm. Her hostility is mainly caused due to her trauma, perception, understanding and thinking speed as she won't easily let her guard down and will quickly see someone as a potential threat. By her own experience, she has come to terms with her parents decision to send her off in the Fortress, understanding that this action deeply affected both of them, even if she cannot confirm this. And in the end she can be quite childish, desiring her parents love and care even with her age. Though this desire can also be attributed to her trauma of being sent off, even though she recovered from this, the child inside her that wanted her mothers embrace never grew up. She is quite driven by revenge, as the sole reason why she turned her home into a superweapon was so she could obliterate the one who caused her her suffering Abilities Even among the Primordials, Aurora is incredibly strong. Her abilities are "below her parents" but "above most if not all". It is possible to tire her out, but doing something like that would take 100.000 years or "a month with 400.000 years worth of firepower and men". Her weapons "are real but at the same time aren't". She will often beat her opponents in every way up until the point where they cannot go on in despair. Combat Because she is purely self-taught in every field including swordsmanship, her style is "utterly incomprehensible" that has reached the point where it flows elegantly like a "dance in the starlight" where every attack is aimed at vital points. She merely needs to cross swords with someone once and she can already deduce the weaknesses, although she usually opts to toy with her opponents in a one on one situation for her own twisted sense of amusement instead of ending the fight immediately. If there is any slight hint that the fight isn't going in her favor anymore, she will start switching up her style by incorporating any types of kicks, quick magic cuts and sword throwing. Her existence as a Primordial renders her immune to curses and poison from normal magic, along with instant death attacks. Although it is still possible to harm her without the use of curses or poison, the effectiveness of such attacks are questionable in usefulness as to her, it is the equivalent of throwing a pebble. Such projectile attacks are stopped easily with her right index finger, let alone her swords. The only attacks she often doesn't directly stop are Primordial magic or Divine-class weapons as both are powerful in their own right, and are enough reason for her to immediately chop off a limb if possible. As a "foreign" existence whose origin cannot be traced back to the Universe, Aurora can completely defy all laws of physics temporarily before being forcefully corrected. She can run straight up on a wall, walk on water or instantly stop her momentum in the air, though her action will have to be done quickly before it is realized and corrected. By "normal" standards, Aurora is incredibly adept at magic, being able to use the Primordial variants of magic such as alchemy to turn strands of her hair into projectiles. Due to being self taught, Aurora's knowledge falls behind that of a Primordial and as such, when it comes to magic that must be learned she is at a slight disadvantage (although the disadvantage is made up for with the support from the Sakura Fortress' wide array of weaponry). Equipment All of Aurora's equipment aren't real and are Shadow projections of an object, allowing them to be recovered from any range and giving them the unique property of being a shade of black that absorbs light. Lunacy & Imbalance Lunacy & Imbalance: « Twin blades of the Executioner ” are a pair of twin swords that are said to be the manifestation of Aurora's inner insanity. Upon chanting its name, the swords will glow a white outline and become capable of "killing a shadow" allowing her to "cut" someone at range, so long as she can "hit" that someone. Malignant Hysteria Malignant Hysteria is a 2 m long spear with high piercing potential. She often utilizes it to take out heavy opponents without needing to use her technique of "killing a shadow". She also uses it as a large anti armour projectile on the Dawnbreaker,. Dawnbreaker At long ranges, Aurora utilizes the Dawnbreaker, a longbow that is capable of launching the Malignant Hysteria at a range of up to 12.5 km. She often uses alchemy to create arrows from her hair, with each colour being infused with different properties. Zero A motorcycle styled after the Yamaha V-Max and the Kawasaki Vulcan. Aurora prefers to use the Zero because she can stargaze on it, and also because she can crash it and use it as a 150 ton bomb (1 kiloton when overloaded with magic, but at that point it will have gone fast enough to kill nearly anything). Sakura Fortress Main article: Sakura Fortress